Pregnant
by Michilm
Summary: Hermione is pregnant... And Harry and Ron won't like who the father is! Oneshot... Written before both the 6th and 7th book!


**A/N: Hey… I know this fic is very unbelievable but just read it! It's just an oneshot after all! **

**Disclaimer: Do we really need to say this? Everyone knows it anyways! It all belongs to J.K. Rowling!**

**In this fic Harry, Hermione and Ron are 18 years old and they are in the end of their 7th and last year on Hogwarts. **

**Oh, and sorry about any spelling errors. English isn't my main language!**

**Well, on with the story!**

…………………………………………………………………

Hermione sat in her headgirl-room and just stared at the 18 year old, bushy-haired witch in the footlenght mirror at the wall.

How had it come to this? Why? Her head was full of thoughts. She had just found out, she was almost a month pregnant, just a moment ago. True, she had felt it for a long time, but now she was sure.

Hermione thought back, there was only one man, who could be the father! But she didn't want to think it. It was that night that felt so long ago.

……………………………………………………………….

-Flashback-

The Order of the phoenix had made an attack on a group of death eaters, who were torturing muggles in a little town north of London.

There was a long fight, hexes and curses were flying everywhere, but it seemed like The Order was winding.

Just as Hermione thought it was over, she was grabbed by a little group of men. Her wand was taken from her and a man casted a rope-spell on her.

They brought her to a small, dark cell in their headquarters. There all of the death eaters, except one, left her.

Hermione looked around. She didn't understand it, but in a way she wasn't even scared. "…_At least not at the moment!" _she thought and looked over at the man, who had stayed.

The man looked hungrily at her! She was sure. He had dark hair and a long face with small eyes. And those small eyes kept staring at her.

She didn't dare to do anything other than just sit and look at the ground.

There she sat for about an hour, with the mans small eyes staring at her all the time. Then he stood up. He obviously was getting tired of just staring.

He went over to where she sat and got a knife out of a pocket. Then he bowed down over her.

Hermione couldn't breath. She was so scared that the man was going to kill her. The only thing she could think was; _"Oh my god, I'm going to die!"_

But the man just used the knife to cut the ropes away. At first she was relieved, then she looked up at him, and saw in his eyes, what the real treat was.

Just as he grabbed her hair with one hand and tore her shirt apart with the other, the door opened and a tall, hooded figure came in, when he saw the man and Hermione, he got out his wand, pointed it at the man and said; " Crusio"

The man fell to the ground screaming in pain, but after awhile he went sobbing instead.

Voldemort turned around and looked at Hermione. "Miss… Granger? Follow me." He said, turned around and went over to the door.

Hermione just stared after him. Voldemort had just rescued her! "_Why did he save me? What do he want?"_ She thought.

"Are you coming miss Granger?" Voldemort asked annoyed.

"_Maybe it is best to just do what he says for a while…"_ She thought and followed him out of the door.

Voldemort lead her into a light room with some bookshelves, a sofa, a little table and two comfortable-looking chairs.

There he sat down in one of the chairs and gestured at Hermione to sit in the other.

Then he began to talk with her. At first Hermione was sceptic. Why did he do this? Why didn't he just kill her? But it seemed like he really enjoyed talking to her, so she began to answer a little more enthusiastic.

At some point in conversation, Hermione began to admire him; well… she still hated him! He did after all kill Harry's parents, Sirius and Dumbledore!

But she someway felt drawed to him. Maybe it was his intellect or the old saying; opposites attract.

So when he told her, he was, for some reason, going to let her go the next day, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

He was very stiff at first, but soon loosened up and kissed again. Only a pair of minutes later, they moved to the sofa.

The next day the Order came. Harry killed Voldemort and 'saved' Hermione, without knowing, that one of his best friends had just slept with his greatest enemy.

-End of Flashback-

…………………………………………………………………

Hermione sat there in her headgirl-room. She remembered the night whit him and though she did regret it, it had been one of the best nights in her life.

'I have to tell Harry and Ron' she thought.

…………………………………………………………………..

The next morning she went down to the great hall and there she found Harry and Ron waiting for her.

Nervously she went over to them.

"Hey guys. Can we go somewhere else? I have something to tell you!" she said.

"Hello Hermione, of cause we can!" Harry said.

Hermione brought them to her room and sat down.

"So... Hermione, what is it?" Ron asked.

"Well, I'm…ehm… pregnant..." She stammered.

They just stared at her for a while, then Harry asked: "What? With who? And when?"

Ron just kept staring shocked at her.

"Well… remember that time when I was caught by Voldemort?" she asked.

"Yes, why?" Harry asked nervously.

"Well… I kind of… slept with him…"

"WHAT?" They both shouted…

………………………………………………………………..

-8 months later-

Hermione laid in her bed in saint Mungos birth department. She had just given birth to a little girl.

Harry and Ron and most of her old friends didn't talk to her anymore, but now she had her.

She looked at her little daughter. She was perfect! She had the finest small, curly, black hairs and big brown eyes.

"I think I'm going to call you Seraphina…" She said "Seraphina Riddle!"

**A/N: That was that… I kind of like the Hermione/Voldemort-fics…… It seems like I really HAVE a twisted kind of imagination O.o**


End file.
